


wake up, bub

by ohyo



Category: CLC (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyo/pseuds/ohyo
Summary: yuyeon are just talking in bed before breakfast





	wake up, bub

"bub... bub?"

"hm?"

"bub, are you awake?"

"hm."

yujin giggled, as usual. it was fun, for the both of them, to be the first awake in the mornings. none of them would ever grow tired of hearing the other's muffled, hoarse, but still baby-like, morning voices. they always woke up attached to each other in some way, one of them cradling the other's leg, totally having their position's switched with one lying at the foot of the bed and the other at the head. how? they didn't know, they just accepted that they were both crazy sleepers one night in the past. today, they woke up like sloths with their limbs all tangled into the warmest hug and seungyeon's messy hair in yujin's face.

"that's good," yujin whispered, waiting for the latter to shuffle, slowly, showing that she was fully awake.

"time to get up?"

"yeah, unless you want your favorite breakfast place to stop serving the best meal on the menu before we get there. no worries, though, we can settle for their classic butter pancakes or homemade ones here," yujin replied knowing that 'alarming' news might shake seungyeon up, but honesty always came more naturally for them both in their normal conversations.

seungyeon stayed put and replied after a short pause, "maybe we should settle for burnt food, here."  
"burnt, ha, that was once and it was basically your fault. we've been over this." yujin grinned recalling their burning breakfast predicament long ago.

"mhm, we've been over lies, bun."

"whatever, you shouldn't have left the stove if you already saw something on it burning, end of discussion. anyways, if we eat at home then whole vibe of "our day out" is ruined."

seungyeon laughed, knowing the girl was pouting above her. "but taking years to make one good looking pancake is fun, don't you think?"

"yeah, but remember? we have that gift card yeeun gave to me because we always go out to eat there and it's almost expired, it's the perfect time to use it," she retorted

"i guess we better get up then, bun, what time is it?"

yujin grunted as she reached to where phone lied, farther than she would've liked. "10:18 and the special menu closes at 11:30."

they both paused knowing it took a whole hour just to finish brushing their teeth. oof.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this in a few hours after my heart finally exploded from all the yuyeon lives and stuff. they're just generally so cute together?? and i love them with all my heart so ye. also it's my first fic ever!!! i wanted to write more to it when i first thought i "finished" it but i guess i won't because i'm pretty satisfied with this. ye thank you for reading!


End file.
